


on this night, and in this light (i'm falling for you)

by AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fallen Angels, Forbidden Love, Sacrifice, private meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed/pseuds/AllTheNamesIWantedWereUsed
Summary: She shouldn't have been here. There was too much at risk.And yet, he wasn't walking away.Written for QuakeRider Halloween Challenge 2017 (idk if this actually counts but angels=supernatural=Halloween?)Title comes from The 1975's "fallingforyou"





	on this night, and in this light (i'm falling for you)

It was a strange place to meet, really. An abandoned warehouse, the walls painted with sigils and wards, old and rusting equipment piled up in front of the markings in an effort to conceal them.

 

In the midst of it all, her, painting another symbol on the wall, wings hidden, dressed in the clothes typical of the citizens in the American city he’d been residing in. Los Angeles, which, considering what he was, was quite ironic.

 

That was why he’d picked it. 

 

He was relieved to see her, considering the events of the past few weeks, but. that didn’t stop the worry that had been a constant for what felt like centuries. He didn’t have a sense of time anymore, that had faded ages ago.

 

She shouldn't have been here. There was too much at risk. 

 

And yet, he wasn't walking away.

 

“Daisy.” Her name echoed through the room, bouncing off walls and steel, and she turned, apprehensive. At seeing him, she relaxed and abandoned the finished marking on the wall in favor of walking towards him, stopping just a few feet away from him.

 

“You’re bleeding,” he noted, seeing the way her fingers dripped gold, before looking around and seeing the way the markings glistened on the wall. She was desperate, then, she hadn’t even bothered to use animal blood, which, though producing of weaker results, was the safest guarantee. 

 

Her desperation was his fault, really. What else could have happened when he left, only contacting her once to tell her not to look for him?

 

“And you’re here,” she said, her expression almost complacent.

 

“I shouldn’t be.”

 

“And yet…” 

 

“I wanted to make sure you were alright. I know Elijah attacked a few weeks ago,” he said. 

 

“Hundreds of angels are dead,” she said in lieu of a reply, tonelessly.

 

“I wasn’t there,” he said, wanting her to know, to understand-

 

“I know.”

 

There was a silence then, filled with unsaid words. 

 

“It’s good to see you, Robbie,” she said finally.

 

He had to smile at the way they’d fallen into Earth customs of nicknames over the years.

 

“I didn’t realize you missed me so much,” he tried to joke, but her expression was solemn.

 

“I’m glad you came,” she said. 

 

“I shouldn’t have,” he replied. “This isn’t safe for you, if someone finds out you-”

 

“They won’t.” 

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Leopold is covering for me. I trust him.”

 

That concerned him. He trusted Leopold, sure, but the angel could be a horrible liar.

 

“Why are you here, Daisy?”

 

“I know why you fell,” she said softly, and he felt a small flash of panic. “Elijah swore he would spare Gabriel if you joined him, didn’t he?”

 

“Do you hate me for it?” he asked, feeling childish as he said it. He needed to know, and he wondered, conflicted, whether or not it would be easier for her to say yes.

 

“No,” she replied, with a sincerity that sent a pang through him, “I know you. You’d do anything for Gabriel.” She started to reach for him, but stopped, remembering what her touch would do to him now. They couldn’t be as free with each other as they used to be.

 

Her hand curled into a fist and fell back to her side as she said, “I just wish it didn’t come at such a price. That you had told me.”

 

“Then I would have just dragged you down with me. You didn’t deserve that.”

 

She stared at him, impassive for a moment. 

 

He took a few steps closer to her, intending to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“Robbie, don’t, you’ll-”

 

“I’ll heal.” His knuckles grazed her cheek, welcoming the pain that burned his fingers, only caused by something like him touching something as perfect as her. He tried to keep his expression neutral, knowing that if he looked pained it would only make her pull away quicker. 

 

It didn’t work.

 

She stepped out of his reach, her gaze locked on his injured hand. 

 

“I know you weren’t just trying to protect Gabriel,” she said.

 

He said nothing. He’d wondered how long it would take for her to find out. 

 

“Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” she continued, her eyes sparkling with quicksilver tears. “Gabriel, I understand. He’s your brother. But me?  _ Me, _ Robbie?” She shook her head. “I’m not worth that.”

 

“Who told you?” 

 

“Elijah,” she answered. “I was on the front line of defense when he attacked. He-he slaughtered the entire room but left me alive, and he told me.”

 

“I don’t regret it,” he said quietly.

 

“You damned yourself to an eternity of torment so two angels would be spared in a celestial genocide!” she shouted. “You’re Fallen now, and no one wants anything to do with you, and-” Her voice cracked. “I can’t even touch you now. How do you not regret it?” 

 

It had always been said that demons and angels felt nothing, but that was only said by those who weren’t of either party.

 

At any rate, he wasn’t a demon yet, just Fallen. Becoming a demon took time and pain, decades of feeling your soul darken, even centuries, before becoming something unholy in its own right.

 

“I’m trying to put a stop to all this, Daisy, but to do that, I need to be on the wrong side of things. Elijah trusts me, and I’m using that to everyone else’s advantage.” They’re close now, far too close, probably. 

 

“If nobody else believes that, you will be stuck like this,” she says, her voice shaking. “No one will help you, Phillip won’t give you your grace back and you’ll be on a path you can’t return from.”

 

“If you and my brother come out of this alive, it’ll be worth it.”

 

“Robbie-” She cut herself off, wincing. He knew what that felt like, the voices of their- _ her _ superiors giving orders. It was like a knife to the temples, meant to be painful for every moment you disobeyed commands. “Damn. I’m being called back.”

 

“Go,” he said softly, brushing the tears that had fallen away, even risking the press of a kiss to her forehead, scalding his fingertips and lips in the process. 

 

The sound of her wings, out of sight, cut through the air and then he was alone in a warehouse with his thoughts and burns.

 

He’d truly fallen for her, in every sense of the phrase.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos, please!


End file.
